


Target locked

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands, Tales from the Borderlands - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, General au, M/M, Rhys is a dork, general Jack being Jack and pwning nerds, kisses and smoochies and playing dirty, laser tag au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 20:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6165979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Came across that post on tumblr “take me laser tagging and then push me into a corner and kiss me. then shoot me and walk away. IMAGINE YOUR OTP”.</p><p>Jack doesn't play fair haha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Target locked

**Author's Note:**

> This has been sitting around since I first reblogged that thing but can't find it anymore....so I finally finished it and you guys get it here LOLOL :)

"Because it's fun."

Jack just rolled his eyes, looking over his surroundings with disdain. "If you wanna shoot people, let's go planet-side, baby. I'll let you take pot shots at bandits with a bazooka."

Rhys wrinkled his nose. "It's supposed to be _fun_ , Jack."

"Shooting bandits _is_ fun. Are you even hearing yourself pumpkin?"

The younger man frowned. "Stop. Look, there's black lights and smoke and music and everything glows and it's _really_ fun!"

Jack noisily exhaled. "Fine. I'll join your stupid little laser tag team. I'm not gonna enjoy it though."

"Not with that attitude," Rhys muttered. Jack shot him a look. "Come on, Jaaack. I bet you'd be really good at it. And look-" He indicated a digital board with ridiculous names scrolling over it, "They have a scoreboard, so you can even see who comes out on top." Jack gave him an interested raise of his brow but Rhys ignored him. "Me and Vaughn are always smoking the other guys from accounting. And you can choose your own name."

"What do you go by, pumpkin?"

" _UgotGRhysed_ ," he told Jack with a smirk. The man didn't look amused and Rhys sighed. "You can only fit a certain number of characters so you have to be clever with spelling so the way _I_ say it--"

"I get it I get it. It's just lame."

Rhys ignored the pink in his own cheeks and Jack's comment to power through his sell.

"Different targets have different values and you get more for body shots. And if you can shoot the same person that got you, then you can get some points back. Or go on a vengeance spree and it gives you more points. It's really fun."

"I should start using this shit for training..."

"They don't just have the boards for the single game. If you're a member then they have overall stats. Me and Vaughn are always on the first page," he said somewhat proudly.

"Alright kitten alright, sign me up. How do we do this?"

"I already took care of everything so just pick a name."

Jack snorted. "Awfully confident you'd drag me into this, huh?"

"I was ready to do a lot more begging," the younger man admitted with a smirk. "Just type your name in and let's get started."

Jack was busy at the tag generator and looking pissed off. His entry wouldn't be accepted by the system.

Rhys looked over his shoulder.  
"'Handsome Jack' is already taken."

"What the- _are you fucking kidding me_?"

" _Jaaaack_."

"Little peons think--"

"Jack please," Rhys tried. "You're not supposed to use your real name anyways. Choose something cool or clever."

"For example?"

"Well like captain blueballs, mister cheesecake, lieutenant terror."

"Mister _cheesecake_? That's your idea of cool, Rhysie?"

"Shut up, cheesecake is amazing."

Jack just rolled his eyes. "Fine dammit."

Rhys didn't know what name Jack had chosen for himself, but as it was a step closer to playing, he didn't care. They got signed in, suited up, the attendant explained the rules for the newcomers in the equipment room, and then released them in waves into the maze of buildings and structure.

\--

Jack wasn't at all taking it seriously. Which, being a game, okay fair enough. But he wasn't even trying. The older man had taken off his vest at some point and was just dragging it behind him attached to the cord on the gun. Some took potshots until they realized just who he was, and no one wanted to risk getting a real gun pulled on them, so Jack was generally untouchable.

The same could not be said for Rhys.

"Jack come _on_ ," Rhys complained, and then ducked as he spotted the laser point of someone over his vest. He heard the sound that he'd been hit, and he frowned. 

Well if Jack wanted to mope, fine. But Rhys was gonna shoot the person that kept hitting him. 

Excited, adrenaline pumped voices yelling at each other and communicating in code words were all around. Rhys knew the layout of the area well and surprised a few people from below with multiple chest shots before they realized where he was. He grinned before running off to hide in a darker area before he'd make his move up a ramp into an adjacent "castle" as they called it.

Jack found him right before his dash, vest slung over one shoulder as if wearing it was less of a nuisance than dragging it. Rhys started to complain at the older man but Jack smirked and backed him into a corner with a shush. 

Rhys knew that look. His stomach excitedly dropped as Jack had him chest to vested chest. The younger man didn't know what to say; if he should _complain_ that Jack wasn't playing the game, or if he should be _glad_ that Jack wasn't playing the game. With his blood already pumping and excited with adrenaline, it upped his interest in the older man's advances.

When the CEO's lips met his and Jack's tongue slid along his own, Rhys whimpered. The noises of the battlefield melted away as Jack really kissed him well, tugging at his bottom lip with his teeth and growling at the younger man. He had Rhys a mess of nerves by the time he finally broke the deep kiss. Even in the dark he could see Rhys' flushed face and dilated eyes. The low whine the other man gave him told him all he needed to know.

Jack grinned, shot him right in the center target, and walked away.

It took the younger man a moment to realize what had happened, and he released an angry noise before he went on the hunt. What the fuck? What the actual fuck? That was an all-new low for cheating. Jack had just seriously fucked up his average.

After much searching with revenge on his mind, Rhys found the older man on the second floor of one of the castles with his vest back on and laser gun in hand. He had an entire group down on their knees with hands behind their heads and he was shooting their vests executioner style while cackling the entire time. 

He was going to sneak back off from this- this type of stuff had to be against the rules surely- but he figured, they were already prone. He took a few shots at Jack's prisoners before slipping away while Jack cackled and called for him.

Inwardly cringing, Rhys wondered if they'd revoke his membership.

As the round ended and they returned their equipment, (getting lots of dirty looks on the way out) Rhys excitedly ignored everyone else and lead Jack to the scoreboards.

Jack came out on top. Or more specifically "RHYSUX" was the winner. 

" _Rhys sucks_? Really Jack?"

"Well I was gonna make it 'Rhys sucks Jack like a freakin champ' but it wouldn't fit."

"Cute, Jack. Real cute."

"You got greased, pumpkin," Jack laughed, pointing to the scoreboard. 

He actually hadn't done all that bad, but considering Jack was number one on his first try (through total cheating and manipulation of the system) it didn't look that good for him as a regular.

"You played dirty, Jack," Rhys muttered as they left the place.

The older man gave him a hearty slap on the ass. "That's how you like it and don't pretend otherwise." Rhys smirked and rolled his eyes. 

Jack very enthusiastically asked when they could come back again.

**Author's Note:**

> MORE LASER TAG AU GO!!
> 
> I'm workin on a lot of stuff right now o_o
> 
> http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.com


End file.
